Huey tries to fight the flu
by RandoomWriterNya12
Summary: Huey catches a sickness that has him really ill. Robert leaves the house for medication and leaves Riley in-charge. Will Huey survive the torture Riley will put upon him? Find out by reading this story
1. Chapter 1-You have a fever

Huey (Narrator): "I've heard people say that it's okay, and even healthy for you to get sick at least once or twice a year."

Huey was in his bedroom, laying down on his bed with a box of tissues next to him. He coughed loudly, then sneezed. Huey's skin was the same tone as Jasmine, which wasn't normal for him.

Huey (Narrator): "Well to them, I say f*** you!"

Huey sneezed once more and grabbed a tissue to wipe his reddish nose.

Huey (Narrator): "Man, I hate being sick."

**INTROSONGINTROSONGINTROSONGINTROSONGINTROSONGINTRO SONGINTROSONGINTROSONGINTROSONGINTROSONGINTROSONG**

Riley was in their room, playing the PSP. Huey coughed so harshly that his lungs almost shot out his mouth. He then roughly threw himself back on his bed to lay down, which made him feel worse, since he was in so much aching pain.

Riley: "Eww, n*****, you gay."

At that moment, Huey's and Riley's granddad walked into the room with pain killers like aspirin, a wet towel, and a thermometer.

Robert: "Now Riley, Huey's sick."

Riley: "Alright, alright fine. N*****, you sick."

Huey sat upright, which caused so much pain to his body.

Huey: "Shut up, Riley! Granddad, I hope that is a thermometer for your mouth, and that better not be addictive drugs or as you people would say, 'pain killers'." Huey said that fast, in order to not cough in mid sentence.

Riley: "F*** this. That b**** a** n***** is going to make me sick, and if that happens, all the sexy b****es wont come to me; they be like, ewww that mother f*** is sick. I don't want that to happen."

Riley left the room in a quick pass, trying to avoid another coughing fit from Huey. Granddad took a seat at the edge of Huey's bed and took out the thermometer.

Robert: "Boy, hurry up and open your mouth, the faster I take your temperature, the faster I can get the hell out of here."

Huey opened his mouth, barely wide enough for Robert to insert the thermometer in his mouth. Robert gave Huey a look that read, 'hurry up or I will leave you here to die,' so Huey opened his mouth wider, and Robert put the thermometer under his tongue. After a couple of long seconds, the thermometer beeped three times, and Robert removed it from Huey's mouth. It read 103.4.

Huey (Narrator): "People usually help someone who's extremely sick."

Robert: "You have a fever, you better not die today, 'cause I don't have enough money for a funeral."

Huey (Narrator): "The concern of people is outstanding."


	2. Chapter 2-Riley's incharge

Robert gave Huey the wet towel.

Robert: "Here, put this on your head. Maybe it would bring down your fever."

He threw the towel at Huey and left the room.

Robert: "Man, I tell these god damn kids to close the windows when they are sleeping. If they would have listened to me, Huey wouldn't be sick. Shoot, I wouldn't have to go to the god damn store if they listened to me."

Riley: "Shut up, granddad, no one wants to hear you mumbling to your self. It's annoying."

Robert: "N***** hush, Im going to the store to get some non-addictive medicine for Huey's fever. You will be incharge while I'm gone, since Huey's too sick to do so."

Riley: "Whatever."

Robert grabbed his green coat and left the house. As soon as Riley heard the door close, he ran to the window to make sure granddad was gone for good.

Riley: "Ha, granddad won't be back for an hour or two..Perfect."

Riley had an evil grin on his face as he walked up the stairs quietly. He slowly opened the door, so he wouldn't wake up Huey...yet. Riley walked closer to Huey's bed. With each step he took, he wanted to laugh out loud, but it would ruin his whole plan, so he didn't. By that time, Riley made it up to the side of Huey's bed where Huey's head was at. He was going to explode with laughter, but instead he yelled...

Riley: "YO, HUEY, WAKE UP!"

Huey flipped out of bed head first, causing a loud thud to echo in the room. He was so scared, his heart nearly stopped. He turned around to see that it was Riley, and the most horrifying angry face appeared on Huey's face.

Huey: "Riley, what the hell were you thinking."

He was rubbing his injured head.

Riley: "Shut up, Huey."

Huey: "You're not the boss of me."

Riley: "Yes I am."

Huey: "Says who."

Riley: "Says granddad, b****, and I said shut the f*** up."

Huey frowned. He couldn't tell if Riley was lying or telling the truth, but at that moment, a sharp pain hit Huey on his side so he stopped talking and lay down, hoping that that would help him feel a bit better.

Riley: "That's right, I'm in charge. So, anyways, I'm going to the living room to watch T.V., a'right?"

Huey didn't respond. He was clenching his stomach underneath the covers, trying to hide the pain in his face.

Riley: "HUEY, I SAID I'M-"

Huey: "A**HOLE, I HEARD YOU!"

Huey turned his head away from Riley and tried to go to sleep. Riley looked at Huey with a surprised face before leaving the room. He sat down and turned on the T.V. and he watched T.V. for a while. After 30 minutes or so, Huey woke up. He was sweating, and he felt worse then he did 30 minutes ago. Huey sat upright, but his head hurt, and that caused him so much pain. He slowly got of the bed, due to the fact that his side still hurt, and he could hardly move around. His skin tone was the same color as a sheet of music paper, and he looked like he was ready to pass out any minute, but he managed to walk down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3-Grounded

Riley: " What are you doing out of bed, I thought you were sick and needed some god damn rest."

Huey stared at Riley like he was trying to kill him with his eyes. Most of the time Huey would tell him to shut up or ground him, But instead he just shrugged.

Huey: " I'm thirsty, and my emergency water bottles are not underneath my bed...in it's cooler...locked by a key!"

Huey's voice was choked up due to his sore throat. He also held on the couch for support not being able to stand up straight and because his head was spinning a bit.

Riley: " Well, they gone. I made a water balloon with them yesterday to throw at you remember."  
Huey: " Ugh, Yes and those were the clothes Luther King Jr gave me before he moved to Canada."  
Riley: "Oh well, At lest I was nice enough to dry it in the drying machine."

Huey frowned not wanting to start an argument about how the clothes were hung dry only he slowly and carefully walked in the kitchen.

Riley: " What are you doing."  
Huey: " I'm...I'm...Achoo. Getting orange juice *cough*."

Riley almost didn't hear a word that Huey said because he sore thought was getting worse.

Riley: " You ain't touching Granddad's orange juice."  
Huey: " I have to stay hydrated and the orange juice is a better choice for me to drink."  
Riley: " N***** I said you are not touching Granddad's orange juice."  
Huey(narrator): " Riley was enjoying being in charge and now he is letting the power get to his head."

Huey gave Riley a look before heading towards the fridge. He opened the fridge door and a cool breeze hit him, Cooling him down a bit.

Riley: " Yo Huey, Is you death. I said do not touch Granddad's orange juice."

Huey reached over to grab the orange juice causing him pain a little. He closed the fridge Gently not trying to make at lot of noise since his head was throbbing with pain. Huey then opened the wooden cupboards to get a glass cup.

Riley: " You know what Huey, I dare you to drink Granddad's orange juice."

Huey set the cup on the counter and started to pour the orange juice in the cup. Seeing the stream of orange juice made Huey feel uneasy in his stomach, So he immediately stopped pouring the drink and held his hand to his mouth. Huey sat down on the floor, One hand on his stomach and another on his mouth trying to hold the urge to barf. Huey's eyes widen as the urge to barf grew stronger. The fluids in Huey's stomach splashed around making Huey feel worse. Then suddenly a warm steam of fluids shot up Huey's thought and he made a gagging sound. He thought he wasn't able to hold in his barf. After 20 seconds of suffering Huey's urge to barf passed. He slowly stood up and poured the orange juice back into the container. Huey started to walk back upstairs miserable.

Riley: " Oh Huey, You're grounded n*****."  
Huey: " What *Gags* for."  
Riley: " For not listening to me the first time."  
Huey: " Fine, clean up this *Cough* place, It's starting to...Achoo..Smell like you. That's not a good thing."  
Riley: " Shut up Huey, go to your room."

Huey walked upstairs pissed off at the fact that Riley was the worst babysitter ever. But then again he is doing what most 8 year olds would do. Huey manage to make it to there top of the stairs before holding his stomach that was crying in pain. He tried to lay down when he got another jolt of pain to his side and he almost yelled but the pain passed in time. Just then the phone rang in the living room.

Riley: " Hello."  
Robert: " Hello Riley, um...I'm stuck in traffic and i wont be home for another 30 minutes. How's Huey doing?"  
Riley: " He's OK...Um he went back to sleep."  
Robert: " Alright, Bye."  
Riley: " Peace out homie."

Riley hanged up the phone 'another 30 minutes in charge...perfect' he thought. he laughed before changing the T.V channel. After a couple of minutes there was a knock on the door. Riley got up in order to answer the door. To his surprise jasmine was outside the door.

Jasmine: " Hi Riley, Is Huey home."

Riley: " Yes, But he is sick."

Jasmine: "He is, Can i stay to say hi or something."

Riley: " Pft, Whatever. I'm in charge so you have to listen to me since Huey is to sick to be in charge."

Jasmine: "Oh, OK."

Jasmine entered the house and walked up stairs as Riley sat down on the couch and changed the T.V channel once more. She opened the door slowly not wanting to wake up Huey if he is sleeping, But luckily he's not.

Huey: " Come in."

Jasmine " Hi Huey, Are you feeling any better."

Huey: " No."

Jasmine: " Oh, Well if you need anything I will be downstairs."

Huey: " Whatever."

Jasmine walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She walked downstairs and sat next to Riley. '_Great, Now i got to watch 2 people this is a lot of wor_k.' He thought


	4. Chapter 4-black out

After a few minutes Huey shot up out of bed due to the pain on his side. He clenched his stomach tightly almost squeezing his guts out. Huey groaned loudly in pain almost loud enough for Jasmine and Riley to hear.

Jasmine: " Don't you think we should cheek on Huey, I mean he has been up there for a while not making a sound."

Riley: " No, I don't care about that N*****."

Jasmine gave Riley a look that before yelling.

Jasmine: " But he's your brother, you are supposed to care for him."

Riley: " Alright we will cheek on him, Just calm you're a** down."

Jasmine smiled. She doesn't yell at people a lot so when she did it felt good not to be running away and crying. They walked upstairs and opened the room door. A shock expression appeared on Jasmine and Riley's face.

Jasmine: " Riley, where s Huey?"

Riley: " I don't know he was supposed to be here sleeping."

Jasmine and Riley started to remove everything in the room trying to look for Huey. Then Jasmine heard a noise.

Jasmine: " Shh...Riley follow me i think i hear something."

Riley: " Whatev."

Jasmine started walking in the hallway when the noise stopped. She stopped hopping it would start again, And it did. The noise led her and Riley to the bathroom. Jasmine tried to peak in the bathroom. She barely saw Huey hovering over the toilet drooling. _'I guess he just threw up' _Jasmine thought.

Jasmine: " Huey is in there throwing up...I think he is really sick, Like really REALLY sick."

Riley: " Like i didn't know that when he woke up."

Jasmine sighed at what Riley said, But was startled by the toilet flushing the contains of Huey's stomach. Huey opened the door slowly in so much pain.

Jasmine: " Huey...are you...um...OK, How are you feeling."

Huey: " I...M...not...good."

Huey's words were slurred and Jasmine almost didn't understand him. Riley just stood there confused trying to make out the words he just said.

Riley: " Huey, do you want to lay down now."

Huey: "..."

Jasmine: " Huey...can you here us. Do you need to go to the doctor."

Huey's vision began to blur slightly causing him to close his eyes and put his hand on his head.

Jasmine: " Riley help me get Huey downstairs i think we need to call a doctor."

Riley: " You know maybe for once in your life you're right."

Huey's hearing started fading before he realized that he wasn't going to be conscious any longer. He opened his eyes and winced in pain before his eyes went up and he almost fell but Jasmine and Riley caught him.

Jasmine: " Huey...HUEY! Please wake up."

Riley: " I don't know what to do...oh my god I'm going to panic."


End file.
